


Rough Edges

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Clothed Sex, Community: dracotops_harry, Fan Art, Fanart, Feelings, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, M/M, Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Draco, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: Draco couldn't wait any longer. He pushed Potter into an empty room before shutting the door and locking it. Then, their eyes met and they both grinned. Potter knew what Draco wanted. And thankfully, he let Draco have his way with him.





	Rough Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeesNBubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BeesNBubbles).



> For dracotops_harry 2018, prompt #106- Draco's PoV, Malfoy loved taking him rough. He always fucked him fully clothed, it acted like a shield, a wall which Harry wasn't allowed to scale. But he liked Harry naked. Vulnerable.
> 
> Well, this was definitely a prompt that I've been wanting to do! It was much more of a challenge than I thought, since Draco obviously want to be in power by staying in his bloody clothes. I'd like to think there are times between Harry and Draco that are just super intense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, BeesNBubbles! Lyrics are from the song "Feelings" by Maroon 5. Thanks to the mods for being patient with me on this!


End file.
